


Kittyfell

by Cesta



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Edge/papyrus underfell, Gasters a dick, Insanity, Underfell, burgerpants underfell, lots of cussing, red/sans Underfell, sans and papyrus are just kids, this all takes place in underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesta/pseuds/Cesta
Summary: A difrent story on how BP found two little kids.





	1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

War. That’s all it is around this hell. Starvation, hunger, and hate are what make up this ugly world we monsters lived in. Once upon a time our people were kind, loving, and compassionate, but now even amongst each other destruction will soon come. In this world it’s kill or be killed. We take care of our own or you take care of yourself. 

The land has begun to dwindle. Snowdin is a frozen wasteland, the blizzards being the only source for protection against the out side world. Waterfall, a disgusting pile of mud and swamp polluting the once clean waters. Due to an accident with the COR, Hotland has now become pure lava, only an idiot would try and conquer that place. It’s suicide. Finally, Newhome, a place of horror. Thief’s run free at night, gangs kill for the thrill, and murder is legal if you don’t get caught. Only the children are spared from this horrid fate do to some miracle of the king actually having a heart. For once. Most likely due to the fact that his own kids were brutally murdered and his wife left him for dead but oh well, not really my problem. 

Oh I’m sorry, your probably wondering who I am right? Well I’m just your average everyday lazy and possibly slightly insane cat monster, but you can call me Burger-pants. Allow me to welcome you into my little place of hell called Underfell.


	2. Chapter 2

MT-Hell resort, a wonderful place meant for only the rich and slimy scums of the earth and who better to own such a place than the infamous prick himself Mettaton. A clever bastard if I ever saw one. Everyone knows that money is power, it runs true even in Underfell. A murderer can be easily swayed from his kill with a little bit of gold, a gang can give protection with the right amount, and even a thief can be stoped with the toss of a coin. Yes money runs the earth and Mettaton has found the perfect way of obtaining it along with information. From a wealthy gang leader to even the frightening Temmie’s, Mettaton has them all at his disposal. A wonderful classy resort where only the finest can dine and enjoy Wine fit for a king, a place where the spa water is as fresh as the dew after a storm, and a place where murderers, thugs, and thief’s come to share information on the out side world. How do I know all this? Well I’m just a lowly worker.

  
My main job is the front desk manager, checking people in and out when needed, I’m also the chef at said restaurant as well as maintenance. You could say I run behind the seance. But I don’t do this out of duty, oh no my friend, not at all. You see just like everyone els I’m not a good person. I crave information. Black mail if you would. You see my position in this resort allows me to spy in on conversations. Everyone has secrets that they don’t want to share and well I can’t help my curiosity. So I listen, record, and store any interesting info that I find. And just like everyone els in this world I lie in wait for the perfect moment to strike. The look of horror on their face is priceless when they realize everything that they have worked so hard to build could crumble in less than a second. The agony and despair sends a shiver of pleasure down my spine just thinking about it. ~hehe~ Of course curiosity has a habit of killing the cat does it not? This is how I found myself in a very interesting position.

  
King Asgore sat in his own personal chambers at the MT-Hell resort, along with his trusted and loyal royal scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster. It was rather strange for me at the moment seeing that I was in there bathroom working on a leaky faucet as the two began to have a very secretive meeting. Perhaps they thought I was un important, insignificant, or to much of a coward to repeat anything I would hear. Perhaps they believed with how noisy I was I wouldn’t hear them. Foolish mistake. Gaster’s deep strong voice slightly echoed in the room as he conversed with the King.

“My King, the preparations for the experiments are almost completed. I simply need a few more pieces for this to succeed.”

A dark gravel like voice growled in response. “What more could you possibly need welp. I have given you everything you asked, and still I see no results.”

“All in good time my king, I simply need one ingredient to succeed and the perfect weapon will be at your command.”

“Then name it welp. What do you need?”

The room was held in and almost hesitant silence before the scientist spoke again. “A soul your majesty.”

A low growl field the room. “I already gave you all the human souls we had you incompetent welp! What have you been doing all this time!”

“Of course my king, I would never dream of waisting such important specimens and each soul you have allowed me access to has served an important purpose in the experiments but in order for this to succeed I am in need of one human soul in particular. One that holds the trait of Determination.”

Silence followed by one word. “No.”

“But my king-“

“I SAID NO!”

A loud crash was heard followed by a thump. “THIS WORLD BE DAMN BEFOR I LET ANYONE TOUCH THAT SOUL! ESPECIALLY NOT TRASH LIKE YOU WELP!”

More footsteps before the door opens and shut with a shake. Slowly a different pair of feat began to move towards the door.

I look up from my position under the sink and see a face with a nice crack going down one eye and a bruise forming around it. The look that was given to me was full of disgust and utter loathing at my form. As if I wasnt worth the soil on which he stood upon. Without a word he left.

I could only stare in shock at what had occurred befor slowly I could feel light airy giggles escape my lips. My very SOUL shuddered in delight. There was definitely something bigger going on. A secret much darker than just some weapon. Yes, both the King AND Royal scientist were holding different secrets. Secrets I had every intention of finding out. After all curiosity killed the cat~</p>


	3. Chapter 3

Time is but an illusion, a construct humans made up just so that they could have a purpose in life. A kind of control over something they don’t understand and therefore creating devices such as clocks and hourglass in order to give morning, noon, and night a name. Not that it matters in the end. Nothing matters in the end; but why oh why must humans insist on adding noise to their stupid little trinkets? Imagine a large spacious room, extravagant decor of fake trees from exotic islands littering each corner, a gorgeous fountain with some sort of Froggit like monster sitting in the middle squirting water out of its mouth into the little body of water down below. Not a creature in sight and there....perched high above the glass door entrance, nailed to the vibrant pink wall is a large black clock. 

Why is this so bad? Well for starters there is no one in sight, secondly there is nothing to do except wait to be called, and thirdly I am a cat with large sensitive ears. Do the math. If I wasn’t already so messed up in the head I would have committed genocide by now. That noise along could drive a sane man mad and a mad man insane. It would be nice to use this as a means to torture Mettaton though. To watch his face wither in agony at the constant ticking as he begs for it all to stop would be an absolute delight. Just the thought of his face twisted in agony brings a shiver down my back~ Pitty. Speaking of the devil I can hear his tacky heals now. 

 

“Oh burgy~” 

I turn to find the insufferable machine I work for in all his robotic glory. There in front of me stood a 6’3 inch robot with short, smooth, black hair and four sets of arms. Along with his four sets of arms he also has four sets of eyes and all a lovely bloody red. Unlike his eyes and arms; he strutted in on two legs with above the knee red hooker boots. They most like added a couple of inches to his real height but nobody’s complaining. 

“Oh burgy there you are! I have been looking allover for you my dear.” 

“Is that so? Sorry boss haven’t moved since ya told me not to this morning.” 

The robot only gave a sweet smile to that. “Oops, silly me. How could I forget?” Reaching out an appendage the robot began to scratch and rub at my ears causing a nice soft purr~ 

“Now burgy dear I have a very important job for you.” My ears gave a twitch in his direction to let him know I was listening. “You see we have a very special request from the kings royal scientists. Apparently when he and the king where here they ate at our restaurant and very much enjoyed the food. In fact they enjoyed it so much that the royal scientists himself just called and placed an order for us to bring to him, but you see the problem is that I have no one on staff right now to go bring it over to him.” The diva actually gave a pout at that, but then gave a sly smile in my direction. “But I know your not busy right burgy~ oh won’t you please go and run this to that poor hungry scientists for me? You will won’t you?” 

To anyone watching us it simply looks like my boss is being a baby, a push over, a wussy. See the thing with Mettaton is that is exactly what he wants you to think. He acts like a dainty flower who can’t do anything but here’s the thing, I said it before and I’ll say it agin information is power. I crave it to crush those around me while he uses it to build an empire. He will use it to manipulate other into getting what he wants while I prefer to watch others cry. We are both sadistic little shits but in very different ways. He gives me the destruction that I crave and I give him any information that he wants. 

“Of course boss. Anything els ya would like me to do before I go?” 

With a smile that would make an angel look like a sinner the giant hunk of mettle prepared to leave. “Just the usual burgy dear, do bring me back something wonderful won’t you~” 

I only gave a sly smirk back. “Don’t I alway?”

**Author's Note:**

> A spin-off from my Kittytale series. I have bad spelling and grammar so please let me know how to fix it. Your comments are always appreciated.


End file.
